the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Leia's Fantasy
A night in Jabba's palace Leia awoke, much as she had the previous night, much as she had awoken the night before that and the night before that and every night since she had first arrived in Jabba's Palace, sore. The throne was hardly comfortable, what with the space taken up mostly by Jabba's "living snack" tank and the vile Hutt crime lord's impressive girth itself. The only thing to lean on was Jabba's slimy hide, which was hard and scaly and colder even than the stone slab on which Leia slept. The desert at night was frigid, and the palace was not adequately heated, and of course Leia's metal bikini did little to conserve warmth, and so Leia would shudder herself to sleep every night, hoping against hope that she would wake up out of this nightmare. And every night, she woke up sore. Tonight, however, she felt the chains at her throat being tugged, and looked up to stare directly into the smoldering eyes of her owner...her master. Jabba smiled when he saw his prize pet had awoken. He licked his lips with his long, moist tongue, chuckling softly, as if already deriving pleasure by the mere sight of his pleasure slave. He reached down and ran his hand through her hair, undone from its normal braid at night to allow him to pet her as he drifted off to sleep. Leia shuddered with both revulsion and the cold as Jabba's fingers stroked her head. He smiled wider as he saw the brief flash of disgust on her face. "Watch," he growled in Huttese, suddenly seizing her hair and turning her around to face away from him. She heard him press a button on the throne, and the hologram projector came to life. This was not one of the standard, blue-shaded, utilitarian hologram projectors used across the galaxy, but the delux model sold to the select few. Jabba had made sure to kill enough of the select few to claim such trinkets. It seemed as if across from where Leia and Jabba sat Jabba and another slave girl now appeared, the mirror image of the real pair. Leia recognized the green-skinned Twi'lek lying across Jabba's lap. Oola had died before Leia had ever known her, but still her beauty and grace were spoken of amongst Jabba's servants. Leia felt both pity and jealousy for her predecessor, both for her sad life and her freedom from Jabba's clutches. Leia watched as she had been forced to watch a hundred times before as Jabba roused Oola awake much the same way that he awoke Leia. She looked resigned, and Leia thought this must have been from late in Oola's service to the Hutt. Jabba spoke softly to her, pulling her face up close to his and licking his lips. Oola closed her eyes as she felt her fishnet top pulled down, revealing two succulent green breasts. Jabba cupped them, his tongue now spreading its slime over the beautiful young Twi'lek's face. Oola, eyes still closed, muttered something back, and seized Jabba's tongue, wrapping her mouth around its tip and starting to suck. The Hutt groaned, roughly pinching her nipples as she allowed him to fuck her mouth with his tongue. The slime trails stuck to her cheeks and face as she pushed it in and out so fast. Jabba's hand snaked down to Leia's thigh, stroking it gently. Leia knew Jabba showed these videos to turn himself on and delude himself into thinking she would be as well for when he would fuck her as well. She kept her eyes on the hologram as Oola, eyes still closed, pulled Jabba's tongue from her mouth and rubbed it across her tits. Jabba moaned, the memory of the taste of Twi'lek tits arousing him even now, two years after he had sent her to the rancor pit. The holographic Hutt moaned as well, removing his hands from her breasts and seizing her legs, raising her up and attacking her pussy with his tongue. Oola groaned as well, surprising Leia. Could she really be enjoying sex with such a depraved being as Jabba? Oola placed her hands on her breasts, rubbing her nipples as Jabba slowly snaked his tongue around her clitoris, then sliding it back to her shaved asshole. Oola rocked forward, crying out in pleasure as the Hutt's tongue reached into her anus. Leia had seen dozens of such holograms, from years of Jabba's sex slaves, but never had she seen one that had enjoyed the rape before. As she watched, Oola reached behind her and removed Jabba's tongue, giving it a quick lick before descending down and finding the Hutt's stiff member. She gave his cock a playful lick, her eyes still closed, before placing it into her mouth. Jabba reached down, stroking her sensitive Lekku as she lubed her lover up with her mouth. For that was what Leia realized was going on; Oola was not being raped, she was making love to Jabba. And Jabba was loving it. He eased her head off his dick slowly, bringing her up to his face and kissing her softly as she guided him into her. She continued kissing him as she slowly began to ride him, going faster and faster as their kissing grew more passionate. With one last desperate wail, she reached her climax, giving the holorecorder such a look of wanton lust and pleasure that Leia suddenly felt warm for the first time all night. Leia remembers Jabba switched off the recording, his hand now slowly moving to Leia's pussy. "See?" he said in Huttese. "You started to enjoy yourself already. Watching my prowess can do that." And as the Hutt's tongue snaked down to her ear, Leia knew she was wet, but not because of the Hutt currently groping her. It was because of Oola. She turned and met the Hutt's kiss, but almost instantly the slight passion she had felt died and she pulled back. How had Oola been able to allow this thing to touch her? Leia suddenly remembered that Oola had had her eyes closed the entire time. Was that it? Leia closed her eyes and tried again, but again, the salty taste of Jabba's slime repelled her. No, it wasn't keeping her eyes closed, it was something else. Something... Jabba's hand lightly rubbed across her clitoris with a single thumb, and suddenly, Leia was transported back in time two years. It was the night before the execution at Carkoon. Jabba had spent the day celebrating, having found Luke's lightsaber inside R2-D2 early that morning. Leia had spent it in fear, having heard Jabba boast he would take Leia as his own the night after her friends had died. She could not bear the idea of Jabba being inside of her, of using her like that for his pleasure. That night, she was in Jabba's chambers, lying across his body, when there was a noise outside. She sat up and saw a guard enter. He removed his helmet and she recognized him. "Lando!" she almost yelled in surprise. "Quiet!" he barked. "Do you want to wake him up?" "Please," Leia scoffed, quieter than before, "A Star Destroyer bombardment wouldn't wake him up." "We don't have much time," Lando said, stepping towards her. "I'm getting you out of here." He removed a key from his belt, inserted it into the lock on her collar, and suddenly she was free. An intense feeling of relief washed over her. "Come on!" Lando hissed, half dragging her from the room. Leia was so overjoyed to be free she forgot momentarily where they were in the palace. She pulled away from Lando when she realized where they were going. "This is the way to the exit!" she said, alarmed. "That's the idea," Lando responded cooly, reaching for her again, but she pulled away. "What about Luke, Han, and Chewie? And the droids?" "Look, Leia..." Lando began. "No!" Leia hissed. "I'm not leaving without them." "We don't have time. I had to kill another guard just to get the key to free you. If we go back..." "I don't care!" Leia said, cutting him off. "I can't leave them to die!" "Princess..." Lando began. "Look, Lando, you get out of here. Try to raise an alarm, bring the Alliance, bring your friends, bring the ghost of Obi-wan if you can; but I'm not leaving here until they're safe." Lando met her gaze, and in an instant knew there was no convincing her. "Be careful," he said, and then he was gone, running off down another passageway. Leia, suddenly alone, felt very vulnerable. But she was also aware she could not remain free for long. And, in case it all failed, she knew who she had to see. Leia remembers Han "Han?" she whispered. Han Solo looked up, his vision still blurry from the hibernation sickness, but mostly recovered. Jabba had postponed the execution after finding the lightsaber, and so Han now would have a much better view of his own death. He had been mulling that prospect over when the guards had suddenly risen, an alarm sounding, and rushed outside. He had just enough time to wonder why when he heard a familiar voice. "Leia?" he asked. And then he saw her, as beautiful as ever, and decidedly less clothed than he had seen her outside his fantasies. "What are you doing? The guards are out looking for you!" Leia smiled. "And this is the last place a slave on the run would go." Han scowled. "There's a reason for that. Leia, you have to go, you have to get out of..." "Lando got me out of the chains, and he got away. He'll get the help we need. I couldn't...I...Han..." He could barely make out the tears in her eyes as she clung to the bars of his cell. He stood and moved to her. "I love you," he whispered. "I know," she responded, smiling through her tears. They kissed through the bars, and hand reached out between them, pressing against her back so she was as close to him as possible. One hand reached below, his thumb rubbing across her groin... Leia started, the intensity of the memory forcing her eyes open. Jabba still held her, his tongue probing the top of her metal bikini. Leia looked at him and felt repulsion again, but closed eyes. A single blob of Hutt spit had slid down her breast and now pooled on her right nipple, and it hardened. Suddenly, again, she was sent back two years. Han pulled away. "Leia, this could be it." "Don't say that," she whispered. "Lando'll come through." Han looked away a moment, then back at her. "If...if he doesn't..." Leia did not need words, did not need a signal, needed nothing more than the look in his eyes. She turned, seized the keys to the cell, and opened it. Should they try to escape, they would be caught in moments. But if they stayed in the cell, on his cell's bunk, perhaps they would have some few minutes left to them. Han pulled her close, his mouth pressing against hers, their tongues dancing in their mouths. He half carried her to his bunk, laying her down on it and pulling away from their kiss. He gently pulled on the straps of her gold bikini, revealing her breasts. He looked at them a moment, then at her, and then lowered his face to her right nipple, placing it in his mouth and sucking it gently. Leia felt her arousal growing. She removed her bikini top, throwing it aside and feeling Jabba's eager tongue flick across her nipples. She held onto that memory of Han, of his gentle love making, and suddenly it was Han, in her mind, still alive, his mouth on her breasts, his tongue bringing her pleasure. She moaned at the thought, and she heard Jabba grunt in approval. He raised her up, his hands on her bikini bottom, and suddenly it was gone. She felt his tongue probe her pussy lips... In Han's cell... Han, after several moments spent focused on her breasts, kissed her again before kissing her between her breasts. He kissed his way down her flat stomach and gently kissed her belly as low down as he could go, right by the top of her skirt. Leia moaned in pleasure, aroused by Han's gentle kissing. Her pussy grew wet and she shuddered with pleasure. Feeling her shudder, Han looked up and their eyes met. "Can I...?" His eyes seemed to ask. Leia stared deep into his dark eyes. "Yes." Her eyes signaled to Han. A small smile formed on Han's lips as he slipped his pants and underwear down, revealing his member, already growing larger, aroused by Leia's naked body. Well, almost. With one hand Leia stroked his member as it grew erect, and with the other she slipped off her skirt, she was now completely naked before Han. He smiled at her and she smiled back as Han gently kissed her bottom. Leia moaned and shuddered in pleasure and Han did too. Han slipped his member slowly and gently inside Leia, and she gasped in pleasure... Jabba's tongue was suddenly replaced by his tail, a hard throbbing length that jerked Leia to the present. Mostly she felt pain, some pleasure, but mostly pain. Jabba's tail thrusted in and out of her, a small moan of pleasure escaped Leia's lips. Jabba noticed and thrusted harder. Leia was about to climax, she tried not to, not to show the slimy worm that she took pleasure from his rapeing. Instead she thought again of two years ago, back in Han's cell. The pain inside of her eased a little as Leia slipped into the memory... Han's member was gently pulled in and out of Leia, she moaned in pleasure as his thrusting grew harder and more frequent. Han grunted and slipped into her faster and faster, Leia was out of breath. Maybe Han had done this with someone else, because he was so good at it. Leia only felt a tiny bit of pain, and an immense amount of pleasure. She had never felt this good, this was even better than the night on Hoth. Han seemed to be enjoying himself too, he was making soft noises of pleasure every now and then. He was truly the best companion for this kind of thing, Leia couldn't help but wonder if one day they would have children, if they could escape. As Han's thrusts became faster and faster, Leia realized that she was about to climax. "Han!" She whispered, "I'm going to-" In a split second Han pulled out of her and a river of cum flew from him onto the floor just as Leia climaxed. Warm liquid came out of her and joined Han's on the floor. Leia glanced at him, shocked as she stared at the pool of liquid on the floor. "No!" Leia gasped as Jabba shot his seed into her. It was a large amount of warm watery liquid and he pulled back a little, filling Leia's womb with his thick, creamy load. Some of the stuff dripped out of Leia and down her legs, pooling on the floor. Tears of shame filled Leia's eyes and were soon replaced by tears of pain as Jabba speared into her again. A gasp escaped her lips and tears ran down her cheeks as Jabba thrusted harder and harder, Leia suddenly gasped as she felt a strange feeling. "I'm going to-" Jabba laughed loudly and pulled out of her as she climaxed. Leia collapsed on the floor in shame and hurt. As Jabba forced her to stand up and ride his tail. Leia positioned above his tail and slowly dropped down. Leia gasped in pain as he filled her, and she focused her mind on Han's face, his brown hair and deep brown eyes... If only.... Leia glanced at Han, shocked at the pool of two different liquids on the floor. Did Han feel pleasure too? Han stared at Leia. "I," He began. "You, you almost got me pregnant." Leia whispered. Han smiled a tiny smile. "Would that be too bad?" "N-no." Leia's cheeks turned red. She wanted to feel pleasure again, she wanted more of Han. "Do you want to, do it again?" "Sure Leia." He lay down on the bed again beside her, slipping into her again... Jabba laughed. "Faster my slave!" Leia bucked up and down, faster. She gritted her teeth from the pain of Jabba's large tail inside her. She just imagined Han, his member inside of her. A small gasp of pleasure escaped her lips when she thought of him. "Han!" She gasped softly, remembering sex in the prison cell... Han thrusted harder, in and out of her. Leia was drowning in pleasure as he had sex with her. Her pleasure built, and in the two hours she was with Han, he had to pull out many times to not impregnate Leia. The hours were filled with passionate kissing and much sex, Leia hadn't enjoyed herself this much in a long time. "If only..." Han said as he thrusted into Leia and kissed her. "We could escape. We'll be found soon, you'd better go." "No." Leia was firm. "I'm staying with you!" "Good." As Leia hopped off Jabba's tail, done for the night, she had a sudden inspiration. She'd sneak off while Jabba was asleep and find Han. Two years ago, she had escaped being found, maybe she could again. An idea Leia crept slowly out of the room. She slipped down the hallway and suddenly saw Lando in his guard outfit. Leia remembered two years ago, when Lando had gone for help, and not succeed. They had brought him back, thinking he wanted to run away. As for Han, his hibernation sickness had taken a while to go away, even now, two years later, his sight was just getting better. He was still in prison, as Jabba wanted to execute them all together. Lando's disguise was still too, this could be the way out. She told Lando her plan and he agreed to help her, he'd pretend to bring Leia to the prison cell. On they walked, not speaking, just thinking. Leia thought briefly about two years ago, when she had walked this way to see- "Here we are." Lando whispered as they reached Han's cell. He grabbed the key from the wall and unlocked the cell door. "Han!" Leia whispered walking inside. He was asleep on a cot. He stood up. "Leia?" "I'm here Han, I wanted to see you." Han hugged Leia and kissed her for twelve seconds. Leia pulled away. "Come on Han, I have a plan." "What?" He turned and saw "Lando?" "I'm here to help." He said. "We've got to go." Han nodded, looking longing at Leia's hardly clothed body. They slowly crept out of the cell, trying not to wake up the others. They unlocked Chewie's cell, and then Luke's. "Leia!" He gasped, hugging her tight. They slowly left the prison level of the palace after rescuing the droids and headed for the door. They rounded a corner and stopped. Before them stood Jabba and his guards. Trouble "No!" Leia gasped. Jabba laughed. "So, my slave, you and your friends are trying to escape, before I had a chance to have my fun." "But," Luke began, reaching for the lightsaber that wasn't there. "Escape? I think not." Jabba said. He laughed cruelly, and suddenly Leia was whisked into the past... Han paused for a moment and kissed. "Leia, I love you." "I know." She answered, tears filling her eyes. If only she and Han could always be together. They were abruptly interrupted in their love making by Jabba's laugh. "No!" Leia gasped, leaping up off of Han, who grabbed her hand. "Leia, no! Stay with me!" His voice rose to a desperate wail. But Jabba grabbed Leia and dragged her away... Jabba laughed as one of his men dragged Leia away from Han and back to him. She screamed as their hands, which had been clasped, were pulled apart. "Come with me slave. We're going to the pit of Carkoon." "No!" Leia cried. "What?" Jabba was amazed. "You would rather die than stay with me?" "Yes! I, I love Han. We will die together!" "Slowly and painfully." Jabba hissed, angered at the thought of losing his favorite slave girl. Leia was firm. "So be it!" Execution at the pit of Carkoon They were put on Jabba's sail barge and in a large cage together. Han and Leia sat together. "Leia, you don't have to do this." Han murmured. "You should stay alive." "Yeah, with a cruel slug. No thanks, dying with you will be a welcome change to living with ''him." ''Han smiled. "I know how you feel." They were brought to the pit of Carkoon and taken out of the cell, then led to a small skiff with a plank. It was time to die. Chewie, faithful to the end, walked forward first. After one sorrowful look at Han he stepped onto the plank. Tears filled Leia's eyes as she realized that she was about to loose a dear friend. "Put him in!" Jabba said in Hutteese and Threepio translated. Then, with a mournful Wookie roar and a push from behind, Chewie fell into the pit. "No!" Leia cried. She clung to Han for support as Chewie disappeared inside the Sarlaac, never to be seen again. "I'll go next." Luke said bravely. Leia stared at him. She was going to miss Luke, her second best friend after Han. And yet, there was something strange between them, almost like family. Then again, being executed could make you feel that way. Jabba would not let them hug Luke or say goodbye, and Luke was pushed off the skiff and to the Sarlaac. Not even his Jedi powers could saved him as he tumbled down and into the mouth of the Sarlaac. A cry of pain escaped Leia's lips. Then she realized, she was next. She and Han walked to the end of the plank together, clasped hands, and we're pushed off. As they were falling, falling Han kissed Leia. "I love you." We're his last words. "I know." Leia answered back. She kissed him too, and slipped into her fantasy of a few years ago for the last time she ever would. Then the Sarlaac swallowed them, and they knew no more. And than jabbas sail barge malfunctioned and fell inyo the SARLLAAK. THE END Category:Fanfiction